The Woman in 221C Baker Street
by Echo528
Summary: After the deaths of Amy and Rory, Maryanne Williams decides she needs to get away from the Doctor's adventures. Having him drop her off in London, she tries to have a normal life. Little does she know, by moving into 221C Baker Street, she's doing the exact opposite. Seeing as her new neighbor is a certain High Functioning Sociopath. (Slight Doctor Who Crossover) [Sherlock x OC]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC's Sherlock or Doctor Who (despite how much I wished I did) and any of the respective plots and characters for each. However, I do own Maryanne Rose Williams, so please don't steal her._

* * *

_It was a bright, happy day in Leadworth. One that didn't usually happen. The single school -its grades stretching from Kindergarten to the Twelfth Grade- in the small town was just having lunch at the time. Among the students, was a single fifteen year old, Maryanne Williams. She was sitting all by her self, under a tree, a brown bagged lunch on her lap._

_Her long brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail out of her face. Her sharp blue eyes looked all across the yard, calculating every little fact about her teachers and class mates. Occasionally she would look over to a group of third graders, keeping an eye on her younger brother, Rory Williams. Then she would sweep the yard again for one particular person._

_Grant Moore. A boy in her class. He had short, slightly spiky, blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Not only was he attractive for their age group, he was Mary's only friend. _

_You see, the girl was no your typical child. Compared to her classmates, she was much more intelligent. She learnt very early on to sit and observe all those around her. In doing so, she was able to notice things others couldn't. Deduce things about them, things that generally made those she told uncomfortable. All, but one person. Grant._

_On the contrary, he found her talent -as he called it- quite extraordinary. Fascinating too. Every time she deduced something about some one, he would laugh, shaking his head at her. He was the one person who never called her a freak. A friend._

_After a little while, she gave a sigh. It didn't seem like he was coming. Probably went home sick. If she recalled correctly, the period before lunch he looked rather pale, and had left for the office. _

"_Probably home in bed by now." She mumbled to herself. Not a moment after she did, there was the sound of sirens. At first, she had no clue what was happening. Though, it didn't take more than a minute for her mind to figure out what it was. Before even she knew it, she as up and running towards the school._

_Some of the other students saw her doing that same, and immediately knew something was wrong. None of them had ever seen Mary scared before, and the way she was running clearly showed she was some what afraid. That couldn't mean anything good._

_As she neared her destination, Mary tried to push through the adults that were crowding around the boys bathroom._

"_Please," It sound like she was almost begging. "Let me through. You have to let me through." Eventually, she managed to get through their limbs and see the scene in the toilets._

_Lying there on the ground, face up, was Grant. His face was even paler than before, and his eyes stared unseeingly at the ceiling. His mouth was agape slightly, and she could see some of his saliva leaking out of his mouth. On the ground beside him, written in thick black marker, was six words. _

_**'I couldn't take it. I'm sorry.' **_

_That was all she needed to see. All she needed to observe to deduce what happened. Everything around her seemed to move in slow motion, as thoughts went through her head at a mile a minute. _

_No one needed to explain what Grant meant by that note. She knew. Ever since he became her friend, he began to be teased like her. Many referred to him as a freak, like her. Because in their minds, only another freak would want to be friends with her. But she never, **never, **thought that it had gotten to him so much. He was always the one to tell her to not let it get to her, despite the fact that she never showed it._

_Though, now her in front of her, the evidence was there. And to a fifteen year old, no matter how intelligent, it was to much for her mind to handle. So, she did what any one would have done in that position. _

_She ran._

_And no one stopped her. They just watched as she ran away, as far as she could._

* * *

Amy and Rory both sat up rather quickly, look a of shock on their faces. Only moments ago, they had been falling off of an apartment building in 1930 New York. Now though, they were in a grave yard, back in modern New York.

While that was happening, the TARDIS had materialized not that far away. As soon as it did two figures ran out of it towards the read head and brunette.

"I swear to god," Annie mumbled, running after the tweed wearing Time Lord in front of her. "I'm going to kill that bloody idiot." When her brother had jumped from that building, she had felt like she died too.

"Where are we?" Rory asked, looking at his wife with a confused looked.

"We're back where we started!" The Doctor called, grinning as he and the brunette woman ran over to the couple. "You collapsed the time line! The paradox worked. We all came back where we belong." He was shaking slightly as he looked at them. Like Annie, he was worried about his two companions as well.

"In a grave yard?" Rory questioned, confused as to how this was good.

"This happened last time." Amy pointed out, having similar thoughts as her husband. "Why always here?"

"Does it matter?" Annie asked, a eyebrow raised as she looked at the two. There was a very faint smile on her face. One that only her brother was able to catch. "From what I understand, we got rather lucky." As she said this, she glanced at the brown haired man for confirmation on her deductions.

"Yes. We could have blown New York off the planet." There had been a time that he rather hated how the woman did that. Deduce things on the fly, taking the cleverness factor from him. But after having her as a companion for so long, coupled with the scare they both had just now, it didn't really matter to him much. "Can never take the TARDIS back there, the time lines are to scrambled." He added, before looking between them and letting out a sigh of relief. "We could have lost you both.

A second later, he pulled the three humans into a hug.

"Don't you two _ever _do that again." Annie mumbled, pushing her head as far as she could into her brothers neck. The words she said, she knew were echoed in the Doctor's head.

"W-what? What did we do?" Rory asked, only slightly confused by the fact that his sister -who always said showing sentiment was never something she believed in- was hugging him. "We fixed it. We solved the problem."

"I was talking to myself." She said, pulling back before kissing her younger brother on the forehead. The Doctor was doing the same to Amy. Once he did, he ran back to the TARDIS to help River clean it up. The three smiled as he did so, before turning to each other.

"You weren't just talking to yourself." Rory stated plainly, giving Annie a look. For a moment she stared at him, before nodding again.

"What did you mean?" Amy asked.

"Please, don't you two ever think the way to resolve things is to jump." When she said that, a rare thing happened. She showed a hint of fear on her face. That's when the married couple realized how much that single thing effected her. Reaching over, Amy pulled the woman into a hug, her husband joining in as well.

"We won't." She whispered.

"We promise." Rory added. The three of them stood there for a few moment before pulling back. When they did, there was a smile on Mary's face.

"You know I love you two."

"And the machine had emotions!" Amy joked, pushing her sister-in-law in the side lightly. That earned her a roll of the eyes and a chuckle. "Of course we do." She said, smiling.

"Good." The brunette nodded, kissing both of them on the cheek before joining the Doctor. Rory and Amy not far behind her.

"Doctor," Rory called. "Next time can we maybe just go to the pub." To be honest, at the moment he just wanted a break from these adventures. And pint.

"Let's go to the pub, right now." The Doctor answered, giving the man a smile. "Are there video games there?" He asked, looking at Annie for the answer. "I love video games." She just shook her head. In all the time she's traveled with him, she still couldn't understand him.

"Right, family outing then." River smiled, opening the TARDIS door. Both the Doctor and Annie followed her in. Amy smiled at her husband, going to do the same. So was Rory, but something managed to catch his eye first. Shooting a quick look at the others, he went over to a tomb stone.

It looked like just a regular, grey, head stone. That is, except for the name on it.

"Amy, come see this." He called, before his wife could close the door of the TARDIS.

"What?" She asked, giving him a curious look.

"The grave stone here." He said, pointing to it. "It's some one's with the same name as me." Sure enough, it read 'Rory Arthur Williams'.

"What?" The ginger repeated her earlier question, just as confused as her husband. But before she could ask him more about, he disappeared. Right behind where he stood, was a Weeping Angel. Immediately, her eyes widened.

"Doctor!" At hearing her cry, all those inside the TARDIS ran out to see what was wrong. And what was, had them shocked.

"Where the hell did that come from?" River questioned, glaring at the creature.

"It's a survivor. But very weak." The Doctor said, sonicing it. "Keep your eyes on it." While he and River seemed to be able to function in a proper way, Annie had rooted herself in the spot. Her eyes stared straight at the Angel.

"Where's Rory?" Amy questioned, doing her best to keep her voice even. She had a feeling she knew where he was, but she need some one to tell her. To tell her that there was a chance he wasn't where she thought he was.

Slowly, the Doctor walked so he could see the grave stone. Underneath Rory's name, was the age eighty two. That confirmed where he was. Looking up, he gave both Amy and Annie a sad look.

"Amelia, Maryanne. I'm so, so sorry." Despite doing eh best not to make a noise, Annie felt a sob catch in the back of her throat. Swallowing, she pushed it back down. She wouldn't cry. She _couldn't _cry. If she did, it would mean he was gone. Amy was having similar thoughts.

"No." She mumbled, shaking her head, her ginger hair blowing away. "We can just go an get him in the TARDIS." Unlike her sister-in-law, Amy still believed there was a way to save Rory. At least with the TARDIS. The Doctor's earlier words didn't even come to her mind. "One more paradox."

"Would rip New York apart. We-" The Doctor tried to explain, but Amy wouldn't let him.

"That's not true." She insisted. "I don't believe you."

"Mother. It's true." River said softly, fighting her own tears. When she knew Amy still wasn't listening, she glanced at her Aunt. The brunette had a single tear was rolling down her cheek. Nodding though, she confirmed what the other two were saying.

"Amy. We can't go back." It hurt her to say it, but she knew there was no way for it to be possible to do so without killing thousands.

For a moment, Amy stood there, not quite believing. But, once it sank in fully, she started to slowly walk forward. An act that scared the Doctor.

"Amy, what are you doing?" He questioned, hoping she wasn't thinking what he thought she was. He knew he couldn't deal with it if she was.

"That grave stone, Rory's." She gestured with her head to it. "There's room for one more name, isn't there?"

Immediately Annie's attention turned to her sister-in-law, her eyes wide beyond belief. The ginger's plan was already going through the brunette's head. And she knew she couldn't stop her.

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor questioned, fear filling his heart. "Back away from there and you come back to the TARDIS!" He ordered. "We'll figure something out."

"The angel, would it send me back to the same time?" Amy asked, swallowing the lump growing in her throat. "To him."

"I don't know." The Doctor admitted, trying to keep his fear in check. This was getting to scary for him. "No body knows." Instead of turning back to the TARDIS, like he hoped she would, Amy took another step towards the angel.

"But it's my best shot." It wasn't a question. She knew it was her best shot.

"No!" The Doctor objected, wondering to himself why the other two women were doing nothing to stop her.

"Doctor, shut up!" River yelled at him, glancing at her Aunt for her to finish explaining.

"Yes." Annie mumbled softly, before clear her throat and repeating herself. "Yes, Amy, it is." Though it hurt her to say it, she knew that this was what needed to happen. Rory couldn't stay there by himself. He would need Amy with him.

"Well then." Amy said, a tear starting to fall down her cheek. "I just have to blink, right?"

"No!" The Doctor shouted, his voice cracking as he did so.

"It'll be fine." She continued. "I'll be with him. Like I should be." Despite trying to convince the Time Lord behind her, she also was trying to convince herself. "Me and Rory together." Looking at the angel a moment longer, she nodded to herself slightly.

"Melody."

"Stop it!" The Doctor yelled, looking at Annie and River. "Just stop it." But both women just ignored him. While the blonde inched forward to grasp her mother's hand, the brunette followed shortly behind.

"You look after them." Amy said, more tears falling. "And you be a good girl and you look after them." Once River had left go of her hand, Annie's took her place.

"Amy." She whispered, holding her hand tightly. "Please, you need to keep him safe." She begged. Something that she never did. Slowly. Amy nodded and gave the woman's hand a squeeze.

"I will." She promised.

"It is a fixed point in time." The Doctor reminded as Annie let go of her sister-in-law's hand. "I will never be able to see you again."

"I'll be fine." Amy reassured. "I'll be with him." She started to choke up.

"Please." Now it was his turn to beg. "Just, come back, into the TARDIS." By now Amy was crying, and the tone in the Doctor's voice said he was about to as well. "Come home, please."

"Raggedy man." She said, seconds before turning around. "Good-bye." As soon as the words left her lips, she disappeared. Right behind where she stood, was the angel. While the Doctor started to break down, Annie inched her way forward so she could look at the grave stone. It now read 'In Loving Memory: Rory Arthur Willams, aged 82. And his loving wife; Amelia Williams, aged 87.'

And just with those words, Maryanne Williams knew it. Her brother and sister-in-law were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC's Sherlock or Doctor Who (despite how much I wished I did) and any of the respective plots and characters for each. However, I do own Maryanne Rose Williams, so please don't steal her._

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" The Doctor questioned Annie. The brunette was standing in front of the TARDIS, her suit case and cello case on the ground by her feet.

"Of course." Unlike how she was a week ago, her voice was void of most emotion, though she did manage to give a very small smile. Sighing, the brown haired time lord shook his head.

"Just, be careful." Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around her. It took a moment, but she did the same. When they pulled back, she gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I will, besides." Smirking, she pulled a shiny new debit card out of her coat pocket. "Thanks to you, I'm set for life." Both of them laughed, before the Doctor kissed her forehead.

"Try and ring me... at least once." He reminded, looking her in the eyes.

"Only if you keep an eye on my niece." She countered, her smirk not leaving her face. The day before, the two of them had dropped the blonde off in her cell in Stormcage.

"I will." He nodded, stepping back. "Good luck." Smiling, a genuine one, she gave a nod.

"Thanks." Picking up her things, she turned and started to walk away. As she did, she shouted over her shoulder. "Try not to get into to much trouble Doctor." When she heard laughing, she smiled slightly. A moment later, there was the familiar sound of the TARDIS taking off. Looking behind her, Annie watched as the Time And Relative Dimension In Space dematerialized.

The brunette continued to walk for a little longer before she came across a cafe. Unlike many in London, it was quiet and relatively empty. After placing all her things at her things at a table, she ordered a cup of Earl Grey and a ham and cheese sandwich.

For a moment, she just sat there, staring out the window, and sipping her tea. Thoughts of the previous week filled her head. After they had left the grave yard, she had locked herself in her room for the rest of the day. That was the only time Maryanne had ever cried non-stop. Though, most would say she had a right. Two of her closest family members had died right before her.

While she was in her room, she had missed the Doctor going to see a younger Amy, telling her a story. But he told her everything about it. He sounded so excited, but sad at the same time. Annie had chalked it up to being his form of closure. What she found strange though, was that he had given her the book he and Amy were reading before the whole fiasco in old time New York, and told her to read the Afterword. Of course, she actually hadn't read it yet though.

Sighing, she pulled the book out of her pocket and stared at the cover. At first, she hadn't really noticed, but now looking at it she realized the woman on the front looked and awful lot like her niece. _Of course she does. The book was written by her after all. _Rolling her eyes, she opened it to the very last page. It was hastily taped in, and actually fell out when she tugged on it slightly. That was the Doctor for you. Taking another sip of her tea, she began to read.

_'Afterword by Amelia Pond_

_Hello, old friends._

_And here we are. The three of us on the last page._

_By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone, so know that we lived well and we're very happy. And above all else, know that we love you always._

_Sometimes I do worry about the two of you, though. I think once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while and you might be alone, which neither of you should ever be._

_Don't be alone, Doctor, Annie._

_And each of you do one more thing for me._

_Maryanne: Rory and I want you to move on. Continue your life. Find a nice place to stay. Meet some one, fall in love. Maybe even start a family. Oh, and tell Brian what happened, and that we love and miss him. _

_And Doctor: There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while so she's going to need a lot of hope._

_Go to her. Tell her a story._

_Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she will never forget. Tell her she will go to see and fight pirates, she'll fall in love with a man who will wait 2000 years to keep her safe, and her sister-in-law will be the smartest woman in the universe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived, and save a whale in outer space._

_Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond._

_And this is how it ends.'_

By the time she had finished reading the letter, Annie could feel a single tear rolling down her cheek. Blinking, she quickly wiping it away.

"I will, Amy, Rory." She whispered, smiling at the paper before putting it back in the book. As she did, she started to make a plan in her Mind City.

Her Mind City was like a sort of filing system. Anything she could ever need was stored in one a separate house on a street. All she need to do to access it was walked down the right street, and into the house that contained the information. And anything that was similar, was all placed on the same street, to make it easier to find. Anything she didn't find remotely useful, was thrown in the dump. That way it wasn't fully 'deleted' from her brain, but it wasn't of importance to take up to much space.

Anyways, the plan. She knew she couldn't see her father, seeing as the Doctor dropped her off in 2010, and Rory and Amy were still alive in this time. If she was correct, they weren't even married yet. It was March 8th, after all, and they weren't married till June 26th.

And though part of her wished to, she knew she couldn't go and warn them. That would mess with all of space and time, causing a huge problem for the Doctor. So the only logical thing for her to do was find a flat, by furniture, and then get a job. After all, despite having a bank account filled with enough money to last her till she died -thanks to the Doctor- she would get bored without something to do everyday.

Almost as soon as she came out of her Mind City, a newspaper was slapped down in front of her.

"Flats for rent?" Raising an eyebrow, she looked up at her niece, hardly surprised to see her. There was no way River would leave her the way that she did. She would want to make sure the brunette was truly set for her life outside of her TARDIS.

"Yes." The blonde nodded, no longer wearing the dress she had been wearing when Annie had last seen her. Now she was dressed in a v-neck purple t-shirt, form fitting jeans, knee high black boots and a black leather jacket. Underneath the jacket, Annie could see the outline of a gun, and on her wrist was a vortex manipulator. _That's how she got here. _"I thought we could have seen some girl time."

Sighing, Annie couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was dressed in a similar way to River, but with her own flare. Button up white blouse, navy blue blazer, boot cut jeans and black trainers. She had learned early on that these were a good thing to wear when travelling with the Doctor. She also wore a brown trench coat she had found in the TARDIS. It had been tailored as to fit her body, seeing as it was a man's coat before.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." There was a slight smirk on her face as she said this. Annie would never admit it out loud, but she rather liked being around her niece. Unlike the blonde's parents, or husband for that matter, River liked to be in danger. To get the adrenaline pumping. And honestly, Maryanne was the same way.

Sharing the sandwich, the brunette quickly finished her tea before picking up her suit case, River take the cello case, and the two women walked outside to hail a cab. First stopping off at a hotel to drop of her things, the women then continued around London.

"So, hallucinogenic lipstick?" Annie finally asked, as they neared their first stop.

"Yes," River smirked. Unlike others, she rather loved her Aunt's talent to deduce things. In her mind, it was a brilliant thing to be able to do. That's what prompted her to ask: "How did you know?" Annie, knowing of her nieces fixation with her talent, happily indulged the blonde with her thoughts.

"You only have one lipstick that shade, and your lips are still faintly stained by it." She pointed out to start. "There is also a faint smudge mark, indicating you kissed some on recently and pulled away quickly but not carefully. The vortex manipulate on your wrist suggests that you teleported to my location, or close to it, and the only way you could have done something like that from in Stormcage is if you used hallucinogenic lipstick." She concluded, smirking as she did so.

"Has anyone ever told you how brilliant you are?" River finally said, grinning.

"You seem to do it quite often, my dear." Annie smirked, just as the cab pulled up to the first flat. "Well, let's get started." For the next two and a half hours, the two women toured London, and looked at many different flats. None of them were up to Annie's standards.

Either the neighbours were to obnoxious, or the land lord wouldn't let her play her cello, or some one was sleeping with some one and they had been plainly kicked out. Either way, things did not seem to be doing so good.

"221C Baker Street." River read off the paper as they turned a corner, deciding to walk now, rather than spend money on a cab. "It's a basement flat, being rented out by a Martha Husdon, who people say goes by a Mrs. Hudson."

"And it's that last ad on the page?" Annie questioned, glancing at the paper.

"Yes." The blonde nodded. "It's been on for quite some time actually. Seems she can't get anyone to rent it."

"Probably the damp." Annie muttered. "Basement flats tend to have that."

Soon enough, both women were standing in front of a black door that read 221B on it. Beside the flat, was a sandwich shop named 'Speedy's Cafe'. _I could be spending quite a lot of time there. _Annie thought to herself, while her niece knocked on the door.

A moment later, an older woman opened up the door. Presumably Mrs. Hudson.

"Oh." She gasped slightly when she saw the two women. Immediately, Annie started to deduce everything about the old woman.

Her hair was brown, rather short and thinning. Her clothes were certainly out of the current style. Both gave suggestions of the woman's age, if the wrinkles on her face were not enough of an indication. A ring of lighter skin on her finger indicated that she used to be married. Due to its absent, it suggests that she was either widowed or divorced. The way she held herself, eliminated the first possibility, so Annie concluded she was happily divorced. Finally, she came up with one other point she saw. Mrs. Hudson had a rather obvious hip problem. She was leaning to her right, meaning it was probably on the left side. Though, it didn't seem to effect her to much, suggesting she took something for the pain. Probably 'herbal soothers'.

All of that came to the brunette in a matter of two seconds.

"Hello." River smiled, very well aware of what her Aunt was doing. "We heard that you have a basement flat for rent, and were wondering if we could take a look." Mrs. Hudson's eyes widened slightly, but soon gave the two of them a smile.

"Oh, please come in." Stepping aside, she let them in. "I've been trying to rent that flat out for years." Closing the door, she lead the two over to an older door. The glass windows on it looked as if they needed to be wiped or dusted, and the paint was peeling off the door itself.

"The damp drive people away?" Annie questioned, giving the woman a small smile. Though if anyone who knew her could tell it was fake.

"Yes!" Mrs. Hudson nodded, returning the smile. "But that's just how basement flats are." Unlocking the door, she let River and Annie into the flat. The two of them proceeded to look around and make their own observations.

It was a relatively small flat. A front room, study, a master bedroom, guest room, full bath and a kitchen. Perfect for a single person. However, there seemed to be some repairs need. Occasionally the floor boards would creaked when one stepped in a certain spot. The wall paper was peeling in a few places too.

Despite this, Annie knew this had been the best place she had seen, even with the damp. And thanks to the Doctor, she could pay to fix the damp and buy new furniture and clothes.

"Mrs. Hudson," She called, turning to the Land lady. Said woman was shocked that this woman knew her name, but after knowing Sherlock for so long, she decided to just not question it.

"Yes dear?"

"What would you say to me paying to have the damp fixed?" Annie asked, smiling as she and River walked over to the woman.

"Fix it?" Mrs. Hudson's eyes widened. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Well," The brunette started, giving a slight shrug. "I do believe I'd like to rent this flat from you." For a moment, the older woman stared at her, before smiling brightly.

"You would? Oh well, come upstairs and we can get all the papers sorted out." She ushered both women out of the flat and into her own. Before getting the papers out though, she grabbed a kettle. "Would you care for some tea?"

Both women nodded, giving polite smiles. When Mrs. Hudson went into the kitchen, leaving the two women at the table, River turn to her Aunt.

"So you'll pay for the damp?"

"Of course." Annie nodded. "This flat is the nicest I've seen yet, despite the repairs, and I think rather suits me." There was a smirk on her lips as she said this. "It may take some time to fix up before I can move in, but when I'm finished it will be home." River smiled, knowing what her Aunt meant.

"Oh," She added, looking at the blonde with half lidded eyes. "And you'll be helping me as well."

"Will I?" River asked, already know she would, but wanting to hear the brunette's answer.

"Of course you will." Her smirk grew. "After all, I doubt you want to go back to Stormcage at the moment." The curly haired woman laughed, shaking her head a little as Mrs. Hudson walked in. In her arm was a tray, carrying a tea pot, tea cups, a plate of cookies and a couple papers.

"Here we are." Setting the tray down, she took a seat across from Annie. Both woman gave a thank you. For a couple minutes, they sat there in silence, sipping their tea. That is until Annie broke it.

"I apologize for how rude I am." She gave a soft smile. "I'm Maryanne Williams, though everyone calls me Annie."

"And I'm River Song." The blonde said, following her Aunt's lead.

"Well, since you two seem to know who I am, there's no point in introducing myself." The woman smiled. "It's nice to meet you." For the next half hour, the two time travellers stayed in 221A Baker Street, Annie filling out the papers needed, and conversing with her new Land Lady.

Soon enough, they had finished their tea and were getting up.

"Thank you so much for the tea, Mrs. Hudson." Annie said, a more genuine smile on her face.

"Oh, it was no problem dears." The woman waved it off with her own smile. "Just remember I'm your Land Lady, not your house keeper."

"Of course." The brunette nodded, looking at her niece as if to ask if she was ready to go. When was given a nod, they both made their way to the front door. Just before they could open it, however, it was opened for them. By a short man.

He had short dirty blonde hair, and was dressed in a jumper and coat. Around one arm was a grocery bag, and in his hand was a phone. Just like with Mrs. Hudson, Annie deduced him in a second.

Haircut and the way he was holding him said military training. At the edge of his shirt sleeve and caller was a slight tan, meaning he was abroad. Being in the military, he definitely wasn't sunbathing. This left two options. Afghanistan or Iraq. When he walked through the door, she noticed a slight tilt in the way he walk, suggesting he had an injury. Seeing as it wasn't bad a Mrs. Hudson's hip problem, Annie could guess it was psychosomatic. This meant the way he receive the injury were dramatic, most likely wounded in action. With a psychosomatic limp, he probably had a therapist before it was cleared up. And that all was from him, himself.

His phone, though, revealed more. First off, it was expensive. Mp3 player, emailed enabled. Not something one could afford on a Veteran Pension. A gift. Most likely from a family mother. She would say father, but seeing as it was so caught up with the current technology, so probably a sibling. Brother she would guess. From where she was, she could see scratches all around it, so it had been a pocket in with coins and keys. The phone then had a previously owned by his brother. Then there was the scratches around the power connection. Most likely from when it was being plugged in late at night by drunk. They're a clear sign of that. No drunks phone was with out those scratches, and no sober man's phone had them.

"Um... Hello." He said, not really sure of what to make of the two women in front of him. The blonde had a smirk on her face, and the brunette was looking at him in a way similar to what Sherlock looked like when he deduced people. And frankly, he found it just a little disturbing.

"Oh, hello John." Mrs. Hudson smiled, pushing past the two women slightly.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson." He smiled back at her, though shot a look to the two women, still confused as to who they were. "Having company over?" He gestured to them slightly.

"Oh. No." The older woman shook her head, smiling at Annie and River. "This young woman actually just rented out the basement flat."

"I'm Maryanne Williams, thought most call me Annie." Again, with a fake smile, Annie held her hand out. "This lovely woman beside me is my friend, River Song." The two women had found out early that it was easy to be seen as this. After all, River appeared many years older than her Aunt, and that tended to cause confusion.

"John Watson." John smiled, shaking her hand. Unlike Mrs. Hudson, he could tell the brunette's smile was fake, having seen Sherlock give the same one quite often.

"Well, it was nice to meet you and Mrs. Hudson," Annie said, letting go of his hand, giving a nod to the older woman before motioning for River to head out the door. "But we must be going."

Both women gave a wave before walking down the street to hail a cab. Once inside the vehicle, River gave her Aunt a look.

"So, when are we heading back?" She asked.

"End of the week."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC's Sherlock or Doctor Who (despite how much I wished I did) and any of the respective plots and characters for each. However, I do own Maryanne Rose Williams, so please don't steal her._

Friday came before Annie or River knew it. Though, that was mostly due to the fact they were running around the rest of the week.

First thing Annie did Tuesday morning was call a company to deal with the damp in her new flat, as well as fix a few of the floor boards. Then, she went job hunting -getting one in a small book store, which she will be start next Wednesday- as well as searching for furniture the rest of the week. Her and River had ordered quite a few things that they found suited her personality, and it would be delivered that Saturday. Finally, they bought the brunette a whole new wardrobe.

That day though, they had other plans. When they arrived at 221B Baker Street, they were dressed in grubby clothes and held buckets of paint in their arms. Before they had left on Monday, Mrs. Hudson had given Annie a key, so she used that to get in. Giving River the key to open her flat door, the brunette stuck her head into her land lady's flat.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson." She called, giving the woman a smile when she saw her.

"Oh, hello Annie, dear." She smiled back, walking over to the woman. In her arms was a coat. "Is River here as well?" Annie nodded, stepping back as she watched the woman lock her door.

"Yes. She just down in the flat. We were planning to paint everything today, and move my things in tomorrow afternoon." Glancing down at the coat as well as Mrs. Hudson's attire, -dressed in a rather fancy manor- she gave the older woman a coy smile. "Mrs. Hudson, what have you got planned?"

"I have date!" She whispered excitedly, a grin on her face. "I won't be back for a little bit. If you need anything, John should be upstairs."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Annie smiled, giving a wave to the woman before walking to her flat. Inside, River had already started to open a can of paint. Hearing her Aunt walk in, she looked up with a smirk on her lips.

"TARDIS blue?" She pointed to the open can. Annie simply shrugged as she placed her own cans down.

"It's my favourite colour." Smiling, she opened her own can of the same shade of paint. "Come on, the master is first."

Close tow five hours later, they had finally finished. The master bed room and guest room were painted TARDIS blue, the kitchen a creme colour, the front room and study a dark forest green and finally the bathroom a pale teal. The front door was even repainted a nice black.

"And, we're done." Annie sighed, collapsing on the ground beside her niece. Once she did, both women fell backwards so they were looking up at the ceiling. Neither of them could believe how long it had taken them to do that.

"What time did we start?" River asked, closing her eyes.

"Three."

"And what time is it now?"

"Eight." Annie sighed. After lying down for a couple more minutes, she finally decided to sit up. When she did, her niece gave her a confused look. "Come on." Standing up, she helped the blonde onto her feet. "Let's get back to the hotel."

The next day, they arrived back at the flat around noon, in comfortable clothes. Both had figured by now the paint had dried enough, and the fumes should have dissipated enough that neither of them would be effected much.

Annie was about to unlock the door, when it opened on its own. Well, sort of. On the other side was John. When he saw his new neighbour, he gave her a smile.

"Afternoon Annie. River." Stepping aside, he let the two women in.

"Afternoon." River smiled, her Aunt making a beeline for her apartment, disappearing inside.

"She excited about something?" The man asked, gesturing with his head to where the brunette had gone. Laughing lightly, River nodded.

"Yes. Her furniture coming to day, and she wanted to clean a few things up." John nodded, before giving the woman a look. "So, are you both moving in?" There was almost a hopeful tone to his voice.

"Oh, no." River shook her head, having caught the tone. "I'm just in town for the week, then I'm heading home."

"And she's delaying as much as she can!" Annie shouted down the hall, having heard what they were talking about. "Though she has quite a few people waiting for her return."

"Really?" John questioned, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What can I say?" She shrugged, a smirk forming on her lips. "I'm a popular woman." Nodding, John glanced back at the door before turned to River.

"If you two would like, after she's all settled in, you can come up for a cuppa." He gestured with his head up the stairs to his flat.

"I think we just might take you up on that offer." River smiled, giving a nod before starting to 221C. "See you later John."

John was about to reply, but before he could, the woman had disappeared into the flat like her friend. The veteran doctor stood there for a moment before remembering why he had come down in the first place. Sherlock was being annoying, and he needed to clear his head. Quickly exiting the building, he shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked down the streets. _I probably should warn Sherlock we're having company. _He thought to himself. _Maybe then he'll be careful not to scare them off. _

Mean while, back in 221C, Annie was giving her niece a knowing look.

"I hope you realize he was trying to ask you out." She said pointedly, throwing her trench coat onto the counter.

"Of course I did." She smirked, letting her coat join the other. Both women were dressed in comfortable pants, trainers and sneakers. "But you know I'm married."

"Oh, yes." Annie laughed, leaning on the counter. "I've met your husband. Wouldn't want to make a Time Lord angry do we." Both women laughed, before hearing the doorbell ring. It was short, like a warning.

"That would be for us." For the next few hours, the two women helped the furniture company bring in couches, beds, table, chairs and more. They then proceeded to place them where Annie had desired. At one point, River left the flat to check out of their hotel, grab their things and do a little bit of shopping. Not much, just enough so there would be food for a couple of days till the brunette could do a proper trip.

It wasn't till four thirty were they finished, and much like the day before, they flopped down onto the couch in Annie's now complete front room. Neither spoke, rather they just sat their catching their breath. After a moment, River spoke up.

"John invited us over for tea once we were done." Annie just nodded. She had heard.

"Why don't we freshen up before heading upstairs?" She suggested. "You can go first." Nodding, River got up and went to take her shower. An hour later, both women had changed out of their moving clothes and into something more comfortable.

Just as they were about to leave, there was a knock on the door. Annie opened it to reveal Mrs. Hudson.

"Hello dear." She smiled as the brunette move to let her in.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson." She nodded.

"Hello." River called, strapping her vortex manipulator on rather quickly. "How are you?"

"Oh, fine." She said, putting a bag she had brought in on the table. "I just thought you two would like something to eat. Seeing as you've been moving things all afternoon." She was about to pull things out of the bag when Annie stopped her.

"Oh, thank you but we were just about to head upstairs." She gestured slightly above her. "John invited us over tea."

"Really?" Mrs. Hudson smiled, clapping her hands. "Well, I have somethings for them as well. You know, Sherlock never eats enough." Neither women questioned who 'Sherlock' was, assuming they would find out shortly. "Would you mind bring this up to them?" She pulled a couple containers out of the bag as she spoke.

"Of course not." River shook her head. Picking the bag up off the table, she gave the older woman a smile. "You really are to nice Mrs. Hudson."

"Oh, think nothing of it." She waved her hand as she followed the two younger women out of the flat.

"Either way," Annie said, locking the door. "I'll have to repay you." Leaning down, she quickly kissed the woman on the cheek before turning to the flight of stairs. "Come along River." Chuckling, the blonde woman shook her head before following.

At the moment, upstairs in 221B, John was having a talk with his flatmate.

"Some one moved in downstairs." The consulting detective said while lying in the couch, eyes closed. Earlier that day he had noticed the furniture company dropping things off, as well as a blonde leaving the building quite often.

"I know." John nodded, not looking up from his laptop. "I've met them."

"Really?" Sherlock questioned, sitting up as he gave the doctor a confused look.

"Yes." He sighed, closing the electronic device. Something told him he wouldn't be able to be on it much longer. "In fact, they're coming over for tea soon."

"Why?" _Well that was very blunt. _John groaned mentally.

"Because I invited them."

"Why?" Now he groaned audible at the question. Sometimes, Sherlock could really get on his nerves. Today, seemed to be one of those days.

"Because it's the polite thing to do." Standing up, he went into the kitchen to start the kettle. He too had seen the furniture company earlier, and figured by now Annie and River had set up everything the needed to and would be up soon. "Now, while their over, if you could try not to..." He thought for a moment, looking for the right word. "Make them uncomfortable, that would be a huge help."

Sighing, Sherlock laid back down and closed his eyes.

"I will try."

A moment later, both men could her feet on the stairs, followed by a knock on the open door.

"John?" River called out, sticking her head in. When she did, she noticed the shorter man in the kitchen.

"Come in." He smiled, walking over to them. The blonde held up the bag Mrs. Hudson had given them, and gave him a smile.

"Food, compliments of Mrs. Hudson." She explained. John simply gestured to the table, as if to tell her to put it there. While she did, he greeted the brunette.

"Good evening Annie."

"Evening." While her voice didn't hold much emotion, she gave a slight smile. "How are you?"

"Good." He nodded, leading her into the front room, which River had already lead herself into. "All your things moved in?"

"Yes."

"Thankfully." River added, having made herself at home in one of the chairs at a desk. "I never knew it took so much to move some one in." Annie simply rolled her eyes.

"As if you would know." While John was slightly confused by the comment, he decided it was best not to question. Instead, he thought it would be better to introduce the two women to his flatmate. And hope for the best.

"Sherlock." He said, looking at the consulting detective. When he didn't move, he repeated himself, a little more force in his voice. There was a deep sigh, before he sat up.

"Yes?" He had a bored expression on his face as he spoke.

"This is Maryanne Williams, our new neighbour, and her friend River Song." He introduced, gesturing to each woman in turn. "Annie, River, this is my flatmate, Sherlock Holmes."

Not even a second after their introductions, Sherlock was deducing the two women in his flat. He started, with River.

Her hair was blonde and curly, bouncing as she walked. A little bit of make up, mainly focused on her boldly coloured lips. Her clothes fit close to her body, showing her curvy figure. That was probably why John was almost drooling over her, and she uses this to her advantage often. Though, there is a look in her eyes that suggests she's in a healthy relationship. Married? Maybe, but there's no ring. Under her denim blazer, he noted the outline of a gun. Her eyes looked around, quickly noting many of the exits in the room and escape routes. Either a government agent, police officer or some one with military training. Posture suggested none of the above though, so perhaps an assassin.

Personality; Outgoing, confident, manipulative. Used to teasing those around her, and using their emotions to accomplish her own tasks. Over all, he'd have to say she was very much like a psychopath. The smile she wore hid an almost darker intention beneath, though she seemed to be fighting it.

Then there was Maryanne, or Annie as he had heard John call her.

Long brown hair reaching to the middle of her back, though it was pulled back into a half ponytail. No visible signs of makeup, save for a little mascara. This said she didn't really care what others thought of how she looked. Clothes were in current fashion -a light blue jumper and jeans- but judging by the trainers on her feet, allowed for easy movement. Looked rather fit, probably from running. From what though? Danger? Slight bags under the eyes and slowly thinning body suggests mild depression. Most likely lost some on close, recently. Lover? No, doesn't seem the type. Most likely single judging by complete lack of real emotion. Probably a family member.

Like he noticed before, she showed no emotion. So she was either a sociopath or a psychopath like her friend. Though, she doesn't smile at all to cover this up. Her emotions are locked away, save for the hints in her deep blue eyes. This confirmed his first thought. Sociopath.

What Sherlock didn't know, while he was deducing the two women, Annie was doing the same to him.

Tall. He had dark, curly hair that was done in a sort of messy fashion on his head. He wore a white dress shirt that looked like it barely fit, suit pants, dress shoes and a midnight blue robe. Clothes that were rather professional, save for the robe. Judging by the professional air to him, he was did something important. Law force? Not quite. Seemed almost to cold for that, though he was most likely involved with it some way. Detective, if the file on the desk was anything to go off of.

Slight bruising under they eyes and slightly more visible cheek bones suggested he didn't eat often -plus Mrs. Hudson had already said that- or sleep. Like herself, he showed no emotion or characteristics. He could be either a horrible person (psychopath) or a sociopath. He didn't try to hide how he had no emotion, and she had seen no pill bottles around, a common thing to see around some one who was a psychopath, other than River that is. So, he was a sociopath like her. _Maybe a high functioning one, considering his flatmate. _She thought to herself.

Now, normally both sociopath could make very quick deductions, but considering they were deducing some one rather similar to them, it was taking just a little longer than usual. Noticing this, the two others in the flat both had different reactions.

John, for example, was fighting the urge to strangle Sherlock. The man couldn't go a minute with out deducing some one, could he? And knowing him, he would most likely blurt out something that causes their new neighbour, and her attractive friend, to hate the pair. He did not notice that Annie was doing the same things Sherlock tended to do when deducing.

River, however, recognized what both were doing right away. And honestly, she found it amusing. Never has their been a person who could match her Aunt's intellect and talent. On many occasions the Doctor had tried, coming very close, but never like this man. He was like a male version of her, though with less emotion, if that were possible to believe.

"You do realize what they're doing," The curly haired blonde asked John, giving him a smirk." Don't you?" The man gave her a confused look, momentarily drawing his attention away from his flat mate.

"What do you mean?" As if he heard the question, Sherlock spoke up as he turned to look at River.

"You're a psychopathy." He started blatantly, causing John to stare wide eyed at the curly haired man, completely shocked that he would saw that. But, before he could protest, more of Sherlock's deductions left his mouth. "There's a gun holstered close to your right should, so that it's hidden but you can grab it quickly That mean's you're most likely an assassin. Judging by your make up and clothes, you like to have the attention on you. Particular male attention. But you never do anything with it, considering how John's almost drooling over you, thought you ignore him. That means you're in a happy, faithful relationship. I'd say husband, but you have no ring on your finger." Finishing with the blonde, he turned to Annie.

"And you are a sociopath." He started. "There are close to no emotions on your face, save for the fake smile you gave John when you came in. Despite trying to make him feel comfortable, you don't really care about other people, besides your friend." John seemed surprised at those words. Annie had been faking when she smiled at him? "Your clothes say that you like to travel lots, seeing as they allow for easy movement. Mostly running. Because of this fact you don't really have a job. Next, bags under your eyes and you haven't been eating as much as you should. You're depressed, having lost some one recently. Not a friend, being a sociopath you can't have more than River. That means it was a family member. A close one at that." He finished, an arrogance around him. Annie took note of it.

Glancing at her niece, she waited for a nod before proceeding to correct the curly haired man.

"Impressive." Though it was a word meant for praise, she showed no such evidence on her face or in her voice. "You were correct on almost all points."

"Almost?" Sherlock raised a single eyebrow. There was always something.

"Yes, almost." River spoke up, wanting to have some fun as well. "First, I'm not an assassin. I'm a archeologist." There was a smirk on her face as she pointed out all the man had gotten wrong about her. "Though, I will admit to having tried to kill a man once. It didn't end well." Annie rolled her eyes at that, but let her continue. "Second, I am in a happy, faithful relationship. With a wonderful husband. Neither of us had gotten rings though." She smiled smugly at the scowl that had appeared on Sherlock's face.

"And you only got one thing wrong about me." Annie said, looking the dark haired man in the eyes. "I actually do have a job. I work at a book store."

Sherlock's scowl grew and his eyes narrowed. _Yes, it's always _**_something_**_!_

"Now then." Clapping, Annie finally let a small smirk appear on her lips. "My turn." Roating on the ball of her foot, she turned to look at the shorter man who was still in the door way of the kitchen.

"Dr. John Watson." John blinked. How did she know he was a doctor? "You served over seas in war, as a medic, but were discharged due to a fatal injury. It must have been pretty bad, because it left you with a psychosomatic limp, which recently had been corrected. Because of this, you no longer see you therapist." She said, going from the deductions she had made earlier in the week. "You also have a brother, no sister," She corrected herself, seeing a quick twitch of the man's face when she said brother. "Who's a drunk. You two aren't close, but she gave you her phone meaning she wants you two to stay in contact. I suggest you should call her. She obviously cares about you, other wise she wouldn't have given her phone to you." While the doctor stood there, mouth open as he stared at the brunette, she turned to the taller man.

"And Mr. Holmes." Deciding to do something different, she walked around him in a slow circle as she voiced her deductions. "Much like me, you're a sociopath. Though a high functioning one, seeing as you made a friend of John though you refused to admit it. Also like me, you are good at deductions, seeing as you just deduced my friend and I. You generally put this talent to use by helping the police solve murders, though you're not actually part of Scotland Yard." Pausing, she thought for a moment before continuing. "You're not a Private Detective, police never go to them for help, but a Consulting Detective. Made the job up your self. You also don't eat or sleep enough, probably because you hardly stop for a moment while on a case long enough to ingest something, or catch a few winks. You really should stop doing that. It worries Mrs. Hudson." She pointed out. "Finally, you have an older brother, who you have an extensive sibling rivalry with." As she finished, she made sure to take a couple breaths, seeing as she had rattled that off with out much air in her lungs.

"Am I wrong?" She asked once she had caught her breath.

Both men of 221B simply stared at the woman, not answering. Sherlock, because no one had ever deduced him. It was his thing, and to have some woman he just deduce do the same to him, had left him rather shocked.

John was also shocked, but for other reasons. First, because some one had just pulled something he had previously believed only Sherlock could do, other than Mycroft. Second, Annie had been dead on. More so than he could believe possible. That is why, he supposes, he answered her question.

"No... I don't think so."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC's Sherlock or Doctor Who (despite how much I wished I did) and any of the respective plots and characters for each. However, I do own Maryanne Rose Williams, so please don't steal her._

The week after Annie had met the men in 221C Baker Street, was pretty eventful. She had seen John a few times, passing in the hall as they left the building, chatting about rather trivial things. Then there was Sherlock, who she had seen hide or hair of since she had deduced him and he went and hid himself in his room for the entirety of the time she and her niece were over. Speaking of her, River had gone back to Stormcage on Tuesday, and the brunette had started her job the day before. While she supposed she could have gotten a job that better benefited her, intellectually, she rather liked working at a book store.

It gave her a steady amount of people to deduce, though she had learnt early on that it was best to keep her deductions to herself. She also had as many history books as she could want. Having travelled with the Doctor for so long, she had developed a habit of his. Pointing out everything wrong in said books.

After all, she had spent so much time in the TARDIS' library as well as talking to the TARDIS itself -she was one of the only people who actually understood the sentient machine- she had learned of most of the Doctor's adventures. So she had a habit of correcting anything that contradicted what the Doctor had said happened.

And it was what she happened to be doing at the Frida that Sherlock had chosen to walk into the small book shop.

"No!" She almost shouted. "You've got wrong! That never happened." Her blue eyes glaring down at book, it's yellow pages holding words that she, and most likely, believed to be lies.

"What never happened?" At hearing the monotone voice of her neighbour, Annie looked up to see the Consulting Detective. His slate blue eyes held a look of curiosity and confusion. Realizing she had been making the accusations aloud, she stood at the desk for a moment, blinking, before saying the lamest things she could think.

"Nothing." Even she knew that was a rubbish answer, so she quickly changed the subject. "Sherlock, why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to be?" He asked, his eyes scrunched up ever so slightly, like he was offended.

"No..." She trailed off, closing the book. "But you've been avoiding me for the past week." Walking around the desk, she went to put the book away. "So you must have some reason for showing up at my work." Turning around, she gave him a smirk. "You're bored, aren't you?"

Sherlock couldn't stop the scowl that found its way onto his face. He rather hated how she so easily deduced him last week, and the fact she just did it again did not sit well with him. Despite this, he truly was bored.

"Yes." That caused Annie's smirk to grow. Glancing at her watch, she gave a small nod before grabbing her coat.

"Well, come on then." Pulling it on, she gave a wave to one of the employees who was walking in. Sherlock raised an eye brow, but followed the brunette out of the corner shop.

"Where?" Outside, the sun was barely starting to dip below the sky line, showing it was early evening. People were walking down the street, talking with companions or rushing to last minute meetings. The road was filled with cars, busily going where they needed to go.

"Dinner." She said plainly, hailing a cab. "When was the last time you ate?" She questioned looking up at him with a curious look. When she got no response, she groaned and rolled her eyes before glaring at him. "Sherlock."

"I wasn't hungry." He answered finally, as the two climbed into the cab. "221 Baker Street." He told the Cabbie, before turning his attention back to Annie. "Why is that relevant?"

"It's relevant because Mrs. Hudson worries about you." She sighed. That didn't seem to do much, so she added. "We can deduce the other patrons." After a moment, Sherlock gave a nod before turning to look ahead.

They both sat there in silence till the cab pulled up in front of 221 Baker Street. The silence continued even as they entered Speedy's, got their tabled and looked at the menus. At least, Annie was. When she noticed Sherlock just sitting their, staring at her, she couldn't help the groan that left her lips.

"For the love of..." She mumbled to herself, looking towards the ceiling as if she was asking for help. "Sherlock, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." He stated plainly, not even blinking as he said it. That caused Annie to groan. This man was more unresponsive than her!

"What if we were to share?" She finally sighed, looking the curly haired man in the eyes. "That way you don't have to eat lots, but you're still eating." Like earlier, he just stared at her before nodding. Giving a small smile, she nodded as well.

After a moment of silent deliberation, both of the sociopaths decided on a fish and chips plate. While they waited for it to come, Sherlock looked at the woman in front of him curiously. His earlier deductions had told him she was a high functioning sociopath, much like himself, but she showed more emotion than most.

"What?" Annie asked, after realizing Sherlock had been staring at her.

"Your emotions." He said plainly. "They're very..." His eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to find the right word.

"Evident?" She offered.

"Yes." He nodded. "Evident. Why though?" Honestly, Annie had been waiting for him to pick up on that fact. Many people that knew her when she was younger had said the same thing, being quite surprised that she was even capable of emotion.

"I used to travel with some one who was..." God, how would one describe the Doctor when it came to emotions. "Open with his emotions." She finally said, thinking about how many times the Time Lord had tried to get her to show an emotion. The count was endless. He had once told her that her lack of feelings, as it had seemed, wasn't natural. "He more or less taught me how to recognize and identify them." She explained. "Though I still prefer to ignore them." The last part was added under her breath.

Sherlock nodded, and the two of them remained silent. A moment later, their food arrived. Both just seemed to pick at it, till Annie decided that they should do what she said they would.

Looking around, she spotted a young man sitting in the corner of the restaurant by the window. He was constantly look down at his phone in his hand, and looked a little nervous. Smirking, she knew she found what she was looking for. Reaching across the table, she lightly tapped Sherlock on the arm. When he looked up, she gestured lightly to the man.

"See him?" She asked. "He's waiting for his date, judging by the way he keeps looking down at his phone. The way he seems slightly over dressed suggests that it's a first date, and he really wants to impress her." The Consulting Detective looked at who she was talking about, and nodded when he came to the same deductions.

He then proceeded to look around till he spotted a woman sitting near the back of the restaurant. She wore to much make up and dressed in a way that showed off her breasts. Beside her was a man. He looked just a little older than her, and was dressed like a business man. His hair was thinning, and on his finger one could see a dirty wedding ring.

"Back of the room." He said in a monotone voice. "The man. He has a steady job and is paid well. I'd say an accountant. The woman, how ever, does not seem to be the same. Judging by the way she's dressed, she's a prostitute, or used to be. She also seems to have no problem showing off certain assets in public."

"Ah." Annie nodded, eating a chip. "I see what you mean, but there's something else, isn't there?" While Sherlock had been explaining, she was making her own deductions. Noticing this, the man gave a smug smile.

"Yes. The man, his ring is dirty. As if he hasn't paid much attention to it lately. So he's married, but unhappy. That's probably why he's with the woman. She knows he has money, and has no problem being with him, seeing as she knows she'll be paid handsomely after. She probably does that sort of thing often." He said, finishing the deductions. Looking back at Annie, he saw the small smirk on her lips.

"Brilliant deduction Mr. Holmes... Shall I continue with one of my own?"

For the remainder of their meal, the two sat at that table, their fish and chips getting cold, and took turns deducing the other patrons. At one point, they even laughed a little as they deduced a particularly strange couple. It wasn't until an hour and a half later, did Sherlock walk back into 221B.

John happened to be sitting at his desk, looking at some emails when his flat mate did.

"Did you have a nice dinner?" He asked, catching the man off guard.

"What?"

"Dinner," He repeated, looking up with a smirk on his lips. "Was it nice?" Hanging up his coat, Sherlock sat down in his chair and gave the war doctor a narrow eyed look.

"How would you know?" He doubt John had deduced that he had been down stairs, so he had to have other means of knowing. He also didn't think Annie had notified him of their meal.

"I saw you and Annie get out of a cab and go to Speedy's." He chuckled, turning back to his laptop. It wasn't often that he got the dupe on Sherlock, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying himself.

"Oh..." The Consulting Detective mumbled. He had momentarily forgotten their flat was in view of the street below.

"So how was it?" John asked, repeating his question again. The curly haired man sat were he was for a minute, eye brows furrowed as he thought.

"It was... Nice." He finally answered.

* * *

A couple days passed since the day at Speedy's, and Annie had found herself going upstairs on more than one occasion during the mornings for a cup of tea. John had welcomed her with open arm, and it seemed the Sherlock was able to tolerate her. Conversation between the two was limited, but both John and Mrs. Hudson knew it wasn't. Due to their talents, Annie and Sherlock were able to communicate with out words, reading each others' movements to have conversations.

By now it was Wednesday, and Annie was just getting off her shift at the book store. Having slipped on her coat, she tucked a history book she had bought a moment ago under her arm and walked out onto the street. What greeted her, honestly left her slightly confused.

A black car was waiting outside, a woman with curly brown hair and dressed in a rather professional way standing beside it.

"Hello Ms. Williams." She smiled, glancing up from her phone. "Would you come with me." It wasn't a question. Now, normally the brunette would have been suspicious of this woman, but she could see nothing about her that offered her harm. So, silently, she slipped into the rather expensive looking car.

During the whole ride, both women were silent. Annie was staring at the streets as they passed by, and the other woman was texting. Probably to whoever had requested the brunette's presence. She had deduced that much, and decided she didn't really care for much more. Before long, they pulled into an abandoned warehouse.

The woman gestured for Annie to get out, not looking up from her phone. Rolling her eyes lightly, Annie complied and got out. As she did, she noticed a well dressed man standing a few yards in front of her. Immediately, she found him interesting and decided to deduce him.

Expensive suit, well kept. Government official. Posture is to suggest that he means no harm, but also to intimidate. His hair was cut neatly, and he seemed to spend a fair amount of time to make himself look professional. There was also an emotionless expression on his face, which quickly morphed into a smile when he saw her approaching.

"Hello Maryanne Williams." He said, leaning against his umbrella slightly.

"Hello Mycroft Holmes." She counted, having realized this was the man John had warned her would contact her soon.

"Ah, it seems your talent is just as impressive as my little brothers." He smirked as the brunette stopped to stand a few feet in front of him.

"Thank you." She nodded, then smirked as well. "But I knew who you are also because John warned me about you." That caused the man's smile to drop, as well as her own. It seemed he didn't need to do pleasantries with this woman.

"Then you know why you're here?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Having others spy on your young brother. A little low isn't it?" She questioned.

"It may seem so." Mycroft admitted. "But I do worry about him. And its hard to find people that can get close to him. And even harder to find those who agree to my term." Annie nodded. She had heard of his terms from John. "So. Might you tell me your answer?"

"I accept." She stated, giving a serious look. "Unlike John, I understand your reasoning for doing this?" That caused Mycroft to give her a curious look.

"You do?"

"Yes. And I'm sure you know why as well." She smirked. "After all, you've already researched me."

"Yes, but it seems some one has gone to great lengths to keep your personal information hidden." He narrowed his eyes. "Even I can't find it." That caused Annie to smirk. Trust the Doctor to make things easier for her.

"In that case, I suppose I should tell you." She said. "I, like you, had a younger brother. And I did anything I could think off to know if he was safe or not." Mycroft caught the past tense of her words, but chose not to question it. He had his secrets, she had hers. Instead, he gave a nod.

"I will call you in a few days."

"I look forward to it." Annie shot over her shoulder as she walked back to the car. "Have a good day Mycroft."

"You two Maryanne."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC's Sherlock or Doctor Who (despite how much I wished I did) and any of the respective plots and characters for each. However, I do own Maryanne Rose Williams, so please don't steal her._

By the time the 28th had rolled around, Annie could say she was adjusted to her new life in 221C Baker Street. Though, she couldn't quite say she favoured it. After travelling with the Doctor for so long, she had unfortunately developed a thirst for danger. And quite frankly, she missed it. Maybe that was why she found herself spending a little more of her free time than one would deem necessary, in Sherlock and Johns flat.

At the moment though, she was sitting in her own flat, a history book and pen in hand. When she wasn't with the Consulting Detective or war veteran, she would be curled up on her couch, a book in hand. Her habit of correcting history books seemed to have gotten a tad bit out of hand. No longer did she just yell at the books, but now she was actually crossing parts out and writing different accounts beside the things she crossed out!

She had been in the process of changing something that had involved Winston Churchill, who she had met on one occasion, when she was able to hear the faint sounds of crashing above her. At first, she though it was Mrs. Hudson, but immediately rethought that. The older woman wasn't the one to move things around, and even if she did, she was too frail to do so on her own. Most likely, she would have had John help her out.

And he was out shopping. _Actually,_ She thought to her self. _He should be back soon. _That only left one more, logical, choice. "Sherlock." Sighing, she set her book down and pulled on her trainers. This was sure to be good. Quickly grabbing a jumper to throw on over her tank top, she quickly locked the door to her flat and made her way up the stairs to the two men's flat.

Like usual, the door was open to reveal the front room. However, unlike usual there was a interestingly dressed man fighting Sherlock. Or, at least trying. As Annie walked through the flat door, she witnessed Sherlock punch the attacker in the head. The now unconscious man fell backwards, and landed in Sherlock's chair.

Having dealt with the assailant now, the curly haired man quickly fixed his blazer and turned around to see his neighbour. On her face, was a rather smug look. He hadn't even realized she was there while he was dealing with the man.

"Well, that was interesting." She smirked. Crossing into the flat and standing beside him. He simply rolled his eyes and turned with her to stare at the unconscious man.

"How long were you watching?"

"Long enough." Was all she said, before glancing at the clock and letting out a sigh. "You do know John will be back shortly, don't you?"

"I know." Sherlock mumbled, sounding rather like a young child. Now it was the brunette's turn to roll her eyes. Crouching down, she slipped and arm around the man's back and proceeded to drag him towards the bathroom. Sherlock just stared as she did so.

"Well, you don't want him to see this, do you?" The detective stood there for a moment, thinking before walking over and helping her. Together, they had the assailant gagged, hands and feet tied together and in the bathtub.

"Diamond case?" She finally questioned, walking into the kitchen to make her and Sherlock a cuppa, while he sat down in his now empty chair. Picking up a book, he started to read from where he had left off of.

Just as the kettle started to whistle, John walked up the stairs, looking rather frustrated too. Looking up over the edge of his book, Sherlock raised an eye brow at him.

"You took your time." His voice was monotone, like usual.

"Yeah," The shorter man sighed. "I didn't get the shopping."

"What?" Annie asked, looking out from the kitchen to give her own raised eye brow look at the man. "Why?"

_Great. _John thought to himself. _Just what I need. Two of the them. _Now, don't get him wrong. He was rather fond of Annie, and enjoyed her company. But sometimes it was like talking to another version of Sherlock. Granted a female, more capable of emotions version, but still.

"Because I had a row, in the shop, with a chip and pin machine." He admitted, becoming slightly more frustrated by the minute.

"You, you had a row," Sherlock looked at him, slightly confused. "With a machine?" How in the world was that suppose to be possible?

"Sort of." John sigh. "It sat there while I shouted abuse." Glancing over, both Annie and Sherlock shared a look, smirking. Thankfully, it went unnoticed by their friend. "Do you have cash?"

"Take my card." The taller man gestured with his head to the card on the kitchen table, which for once wasn't covered in some experiment. Grabbing it, John noticed a little scratch mark, but decided best not to question it. Though, he did ripe on his flatmate about something else.

"You know, you could go and do it yourself." He pointed out. "All you've been doing since I left is sit there. You haven't moved since I left."

"Actually, he can't." Annie said matter-of-factually as she walked into the front room, handing the detective his tea. "He's going to be entertaining me, like a good host does." Normally Sherlock would object to such terms, but in reality he really did not want to do the shopping. Annie, was giving him the perfect reason not to.

Sighing, John shook his head at the two of them. Though he knew that what she said was just an excuse -Sherlock, actually acting like a host? Ha!- but he also knew it was better to just let them go along with it.

"What happened about that case you were offered?" He asked. "The one about the Jared Diamond?"

"Not interested." Was all Sherlock said while taking a sip of his tea. Glancing down, he saw the assailant's sword was still in view, so he quickly pushed it under his chair. "I sent them a message."

From her spot on the couch, Annie smirked. _I don't think they really liked it though. _She thought to herself. Sighing, John shook his head as he left.

"Annie, don't let him doing anything... You know... While I'm out." He shot over his shoulder. Only when he got an 'I won't', did he close the door.

"What did he mean about you stopping me?" Sherlock questioned, a semi-offended look on his face. Annie simply shrugged, taking a sip of her tea.

"Not entirely sure. If anything, I'd be doing what ever it is I'm suppose to stop you from doing." Both of them smirked at that. Fifteen minutes passed, neither one talking, till Annie found herself getting bored.

"I'm going to get one of my books." Setting her tea down, she got up to head to her own flat when Sherlock stopped her.

"Can you get my computer?" Turning, she raised an eye brow at the request.

"Where is it?"

"My room." He stated simply.

"Then you get it." She gave him an annoyed look. "Or use John's if you're to lazy to." She was about to walk out of the flat when the Consulting Detective made a very sad attempt at complaining.

"But its password protected." That caused her to fully turn and laugh at him.

"Sherlock." She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "You must remember, you can't play that card with me." There was a smirk on her lips. "I know you'll be able to guess it in a matter of seconds." Before he could object, she was walking down the stairs, shout an "It's not Fort Knox." over her shoulder as she did.

When John got home, he was carrying multiple bags in his arms.

"Don't worry about me, I can manage." He grumbled when neither of the sociopaths in the flat decided to move. At least Annie had the decency to look up from the book she was writing in. As the veteran set down the grocery bags, he noticed something. Sherlock was on a computer. _His computer_!

"Is that my computer?" He questioned.

"Of course it is." Annie answered, crossing a couple lines out in the history book and replacing them.

"What?" He turned to her, a confused and frustrated look on his face.

"His was in the bedroom." She shrugged, adding a little doodle by the new lines.

"And Maryanne wouldn't go get it for me." Looking up, Sherlock shot the brunette a glare, which she returned with a playful smirk.

"It's password protected!" John stated, glaring at his flat mate.

"In a matter of speaking." The curly haired man said, turning his attention back to what ever he was doing. "It took me less than a minute to guess it." Looking at John, he had a slightly smug look on his face. "Not exactly Fort Knox."

"Alright," The shorter man sighed, reaching over for his computer. "Thank you." Picking it up, he went over to his chair and put it beside him. This left a very frustrated looking Sherlock.

From her seat, Annie smiled softly. The two of them reminded her of Rory and the Doctor. As soon as the thought popped into her mind though, she frowned. _No. Get back in your house. _She scolded the thoughts. _I don't want to see you right now. _

While the woman was in her thoughts, John had picked up some mail he had left out. What he saw, made him wince. There were quite a lot of bills. Unpaid bills, that he needed to attend to. That meant, he needed money.

"I need a job." He mumbled.

"No." Annie said, putting her book down. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to get much more done with it.

"Dull." Sherlock said, threading his hands together as he finished her thoughts.

Sighing softly, John glanced back at the bills. It didn't matter if a job was dull. They needed the money so they could pay the bills. And Mrs. Hudson.

"Listen," He started, leaning forward, he glanced between the other two people in his flat. "If either of you could lend me some..." He trailed off when he noticed neither of them were listening. Sherlock was staring off into space, and Annie, having seen the look, had picked up their now empty tea cups and carried them to the kitchen. "Sherlock, Annie? Are either of you listening?"

"No." The woman said, putting the cups in the sink.

"I need to go to the bank." Sherlock said abruptly, standing up. As he grabbed his coat, he shot Annie a look. "Coming?" For a moment, she stood there, silently contemplating it before raising an eye brow at him.

"You tell me?" Smirking, Sherlock nodded and continued down the stairs.

"We'll wait for you."

The ride to the bank was rather uneventful. Annie sat between Sherlock and John, though none of them talked. The Consulting Detective was to focused on what ever he had to do at the bank, Annie was lost in her thoughts and John had no real desire to disturb them.

When they got to the bank, though, he couldn't help but feel a little in awe. There were people milling about, going up escalators, running to till. They were everywhere. And everyone looked rather rich too.

"When you said we were going to the bank..." He trailed off, hoping either of the sociopaths in front of him would answer. When they didn't, he sighed and just followed them. Sherlock in the lead of course.

As they road up the escalator, both her and Annie were casually looking around, gaining any information that they could from their surroundings. Times in different areas. Security systems. All of it could prove useful at some point or another.

Stepping off the transportation, they all made their way over to the receptionist.

"Sherlock Holmes." Was all he said. Soon enough, a rather well dressed man with neat hair was making their way over to the office the three were showed too.

"Sherlock Holmes." He smiled, though it seemed rather fact Annie noted.

"Sebastian." Said man greeted, shaking his hand.

"How are you buddy?" Sebastian questioned. "How long has it been? Eight years since I last kept tabs on you." He then noticed the two others with the curly haired man.

"These are my friends." Sherlock said, looking like we was struggling to be civil. _Then again, I doubt he hasn't had to be a social as I have. _Annie thought to herself. "John Watson, and Maryanne Williams."

"Friends?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow. He also subtly looked Annie up and down.

"Colleagues." John corrected firmly, remembering how Sherlock had first introduced him to Donovan. After shaking hands with Sebastian, they all took their seats. Like in the cab, Annie was in a seat between Sherlock and John.

"Do you need anything?" The banker questioned. "Coffee, water?" The three declined, wanting to get straight to business. Sebastian sent his PA off, seeing no need for her at the moment.

"So, you're doing well." Sherlock started. "You've been abroad a lot."

"Well, some." The well dressed man admitted, attempting to act humble.

"Flying twice around the world." The Consulting Detective continued. "Twice in one month." While John seemed a little unimpressed that his flatmate was doing this now, Annie smirked ever so slightly. To her, this was amusing.

"Right." Sebastian laughed dryly before pointing at Sherlock. "You're doing that thing." He glanced at John and Annie. "We were at Uni together. This guy here had a trick he used to do."

_Oh, believe me. It's anything but a trick. _Annie thought smugly to herself.

"It's not a trick." Sherlock mumbled, voice her thoughts aloud.

"He'd take one look at you, and tell your whole life story." Sebastian continued.

"Yes." John nodded, shooting both people beside him a look. "I've seen him do it."

"Quite impressive actually." Annie added. Sebastian looked at her with an eyebrow raised, before going on.

"Well because of it, everybody hated it." He put bluntly. "Come down to breakfast in the formal hall and this freak would know who you'd been shagging the previous night." While Sherlock looked down slightly at the word freak, Annie flinched a little. She had many memories, being called that very thing as a child.

"I simply observed." He mumbled, defending himself, giving Annie a sideways glance. He had seen her flinch, and found it curious.

"Well, go on then." Sebastian insisted. "Two trips a month, flying all around the world. Quite right." He admitted. "How could you tell?" Before the curly haired man could open his mouth, he was cut off. "You going to tell me there was a stain on my tie from special kind of ketchup you can only buy in Manhattan?" John smirked slightly, finding the teasing a little funny. "Or is it the mud on my shoes?"

"Actually," Annie cleared her throat, smiling coyly. "We were just chatting with your secretary outside."

"She told us." Sherlock added. Both sociopaths found great amusement from the look the formed on Sebastian's face at their words. Though, it left when he began to laugh. _I do not like this man. _Both thought as he continued to laugh.

"I'm glad you could make it over." He said, finally getting down to business. "We've had a break in."

* * *

"Mr. Williams' office. The banks former chairman." He explained as they walked through the trading floor. "The rooms been left her as a sort of memorial." Annie side stepped, dodging a couple of the bank's employees who almost ran into her. "Some one, broke in, late last night."

"What did they steal?" John asked. A break in seemed a little minor for Sherlock to be investigating.

"Nothing." Sebastian said, peaking Annie's interest. "Just left a little message." As they walked about, both she and Sherlock took note of more security measures.

When they got to the offices, they were meet with the sight of a graffiti-ed room. Though, it was not like any graffiti they had seen before. The yellow paint showed a pair of strange symbols in a language other than English.

_Chinese. _Annie thought immediately. She and Sherlock stood where they were for a moment. One set of symbols was on the wall, while the other on a picture of Mr. Williams. Once they had gotten a long enough look, Sebastian showed them a security video.

"Sixty seconds apart." He said, pressing a button on the keyboard. First showed the office as it was now, the next -sixty second before- showed the room clean of any paint. _Now that's interesting. _Annie cocked an eye brow. "So, some one came up here in the middle of the night, splashed a little paint around and left within a minute."

"How many ways to get into that office?" Sherlock asked.

"Now that's where it gets interesting." The banker said, leading the group back to the reception. While he did, Sherlock fell in step with Annie, letting John and Sebastian walk ahead of him.

"Enjoying yourself?" He questioned, raising an eye brow and giving her a slight smirk. Not many would think she was having fun with this, but the Consulting Detective had noticed a slight twinkle in her eyes. One that wasn't there before.

"Oh, maybe just a little." Looking up at him, she returned the smirk. "But you seem to be as well."

"Come on!" Sebastian called, looking back when he saw the two whispering to each other. Nodding, they caught up to the two men. "Ever door that enters into this bank, gets locked right here." He explained once they all were looking at a layout of the trading floor. "Every walk in cupboard, every toilet."

"But that door didn't open last night." Annie pointed out. There was no record of it opening the night before.

"There's a hole in our security." Sebastian admitted, doing up his suit jacket. "Find it, and we'll pay you." He said, turning to Sherlock. "Five figures." He then proceeded to pull a cheque from his pocket. "This is an advance. Tell me how he got in, and there's a bigger one on its way." He tried to hand it to his former classmate, but the man declined.

"I don't need an incentive, Sebastian." He gave the other man a pointed look before wrapping an arm around Annie's shoulders and directing her back towards the trading floor.

"And what, exactly, do you think you're doing?" She questioned, shrugging off his arm but keeping time with his steps.

"I want your opinion." He stated plainly. "So you're coming with me." That caused her to raise an eye brow as the entered Mr. Williams' office.

"I thought that was what John was for?" There was a small smirk on her lips, and it effectively irritated Sherlock.

"Yes," He admitted, taking out his phone and holding it up to the symbols on the wall. "But I never classed the two of you on the same intellectual level." The brown haired woman smile slightly at the indirect compliment. However, instead of commenting on it, she began to look around the room. As she did, she ran through facts in her head.

So, the person who broke in didn't get in through the door. That meant there was a different way in. Turning to the window, she cocked her head to the side slightly. _Maybe. _Walking over, she pulled the blinds up, catching Sherlock's attention.

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking over beside her.

"Just taking a look." She answered, opening the glass door before stepping back. "Or, would you like to do it." He stood there for a moment, but then stepped out side, having realized the same thing she had. Shifting to the side, he let her come out as well.

The two looked both across from where they were to another building, then down to the ground. Needless to say, they were quite a ways up. It would take great skill to climb up that high. Stepping back inside, the to proceeded to walk back onto the trading floor.

While Sherlock ducked by different cubicles and areas, looking back towards the office, Annie leaned against a wall. She knew what he was doing, but chose not to help him. After all, she had travelled with the Doctor and quite frankly, she was done with acting ridiculous around others.

When the Consulting Detective found the right side office, she walked over an looked at the name on the door.

"Edward Van Coon." She read, pulling the paper out. _Not the most common of names. _"So. Are we going to go find John?"

"Of course." He nodded. The two walked to the reception, grabbing John, before making their way out of the bank. As they did, the veteran gave the two sociopaths a look.

"Two trips around the world this month?" He questioned. "Neither of you asked his secretary. You said that just to annoy him." The two others shared a look, smirking. John was quite right. "How did you know?" He finally asked.

"Did you see his watch?" Sherlock asked.

"His watch?"

"The time was right, but the date was wrong." Annie explained, readjusting her coat. "It was set to two days ago. So he crossed the date twice, but he didn't alter it.

"With in a month." John pointed out. "How did you get that?"

"New Breitling watch." She said, letting Sherlock continue.

"Only came out this February." He finished.

_Some days, I can not believe these two. _John thought to himself. They way they bounced deductions between one another, he could have sworn they shared a mind.

"So do we sniff around here a little longer?" He asked, completely oblivious to what his friends had been doing earlier.

"We've got everything we need to know." Sherlock informed him.

"Thanks." Annie added.

"The graffiti was a message." He continued. "It was meant for some one at the bank. On the trading floors." He explained. "We find the intended recipient and..." Trailing off, he waiting for his flatmate to figure it out.

"He'll lead us to the person who sent it."

"Obvious." He said after. That brought another question to John's mind.

"Well there's three hundred people up there." He pointed out. "Who's it meant for."

"Pillars." Annie said almost immediately.

"What?"

"The pillars and the screens limit the places you can see the graffiti from." Sherlock explained. "That narrows the field considerably."

"Then there's the fact the message was left at eleven thirty four last night." Annie took over, the three of them making their way to the bank doors. "That lets us know quite a lot."

"Does it?" John asked.

"Traders come to work at all hours." Sherlock said. "Some trade with Hong Kong in the middle of the night. The message was intended for some one who came in at midnight." They walked out onto the street, Sherlock and Annie beside each other with John trailing behind them.

"Not many Van Coons in the phone book." Annie said, unfolding the paper she had taken from the bank. "Are there?" She handed it to John, smirking.

"Taxi!" Sherlock called, giving her a small smirk as well.


End file.
